


That's Enough

by BumbleBeeDoll



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hangover, let the man be happy for once, venom is a happy drunk okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBeeDoll/pseuds/BumbleBeeDoll
Summary: MGS Supply Drop 2017Wish #235 - Diamond Dogs organise a party and Venom gets really, really drunk. Quiet has to carry him to his quarters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't pass this one up!   
> I also tried out writing Quiet a little bit differently than I usually do in this ;3  
> And Venom is a happy drunk!! ^^

It was nearly 2 AM but Mother Base was still going strong, loud laughter and even louder music still blaring throughout the base. It was the boss' birthday and while it had started out calm with a cake and some singing, as the evening went on and it became nightfall, things got rowdier. The music came on, the booze came out and everyone let loose. There was dancing, drinking games, card games, all sorts of activities happening on the main command platform. 

Quiet usually stayed away in her cell during these parties the base would hold every so often but due to it being Venom's birthday, she had decided to stay and watch from above on one of the metal walkways. Staying up here was for the best, as most of the base weren't exactly her biggest fans and she didn’t need an incident happening on Venom's birthday of all days. 

She silently looked down at everyone enjoying themselves and she would also keep an eye on Venom. He was currently sitting with a few soldiers, drinking and laughing. It made Quiet smile to see him like this, his perma-guard slightly down and smiling for once. She knew it definitely helped morale for the Diamond Dogs to see their fearless and powerful boss like this every once in a while. 

Venom let out a loud laugh and slightly spilled his drink on the front of his shirt, causing another round of laughter to go around. Quiet shook her head at the display in front of her but still kept her smile.

_Dumbass..._

Quiet continued her watch over him until around 3 AM.

It was when he almost fell flat on his face trying to get himself another drink that Quiet decided that she needed to step in. Sure, being lighthearted around his soldiers helped but being an absolute fool didn't. He didn't need to become the new laughingstock of the base for his antics tonight. 

Even though Quiet had a feeling none of them would remember most of the night in the morning.

Quiet appeared in front of Venom, having jumped over the metal railing of the walkway above. She took the drink out of his hand and shook her head at him, a slight smile on her face to not upset him.

_You've had enough._

"Quiet?" He said to her, seemingly surprised to see her. A wide grin broke across his face as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and he tried to pull her towards the group of men he had been hanging out with. 

"Guys! It's Quiet!" He yelled over to them and Quiet expected them to glare at her like always, but instead, she was greeted with a drunken cheer from them. While rolling her eyes at them, she broke out Venom's grip and stepped back from him. He tilted his head her but kept his grin with his cheeks a reddish color. Venom seemed to have noticed his drink now gone and looked at it in Quiet's hand. Attempting to grab it from her, Quiet only stepped back again.

"C-Come on, Quiet." He laughed at her, still following her to get his drink. The two played this small game for a couple of minutes, slowly going in circles around the group of men, all of them laughing at their shenanigans. He would step forward, his arm out and she would step back, drink firmly in hand away from him. 

It eventually got her laughing too.

Until he tripped on the leg of a chair and fell forward.

Dropping the drink, she lunged towards him to attempt to catch him. Quiet got Venom by the arm and helped with stopping him from fully hitting the ground. He landed on one knee but kept laughing. When she helped him up, Venom swayed a bit and Quiet decided now was probably the best time for him to get to bed. Wrapping her arm around him, she started to lead him away from the group.

"A-Are we going somewhere, Quiet?" He slurred his words to her but she kept moving. 

"Night, Boss!"

"See you in the morning, Boss!"

He heard his men shout behind him and he turned to lazily wave to them over his shoulder.

"Have fun, Boss!" One of them shouted and it caused more laughter to break out and Quiet for the millionth time that night shook her head at these drunk men. Heading in the direction of his quarters, Quiet kept her grip firm on him while Venom hummed some song that played this evening. She was just happy he was willing to go with her and not resist her. It definitely made this infinitely easier. 

After a few easy going steps, Venom tripped over his own feet and went forward again. Like before, Quiet hastily grabbed him but Venom fell to the ground on his knees this time. Quiet attempted to pull him up for good and he rose to his feet, only to fall once again. Venom at least had the mind to try to brace himself with his hands this time, but he failed and ended up on his knees and forearms. Luckily since he still wore his usual glove, he didn't scrape his lone flesh hand on the harsh concrete of Mother Base.

After a few more tries, Quiet resigned that getting him up at this point was futile and they would be here until sunrise if they kept like this. Quiet decided it would be best if she just carried him. 

But how was the question at hand.

The first thought that ran through her mind was to get back at him and carry him in the style he had carried her when he bested her in combat back in Afghanistan. It wasn't exactly the most comfortable way to be carried, especially when you're still out of it from battle. 

_No... If I do that he may get sick..._

Quiet eventually decided on a simple piggyback ride. Venom was a big guy, but she knew she could take his weight just fine. 

It took a few tries of him getting his balance but they eventually got it. 

Just as she thought, Quiet was able to carry him relatively easily. His head rested into the crook of her neck with his arms loosely hanging around both of her shoulders and she tried not to focus on how close their bodies were at this point. All she could smell was the alcohol on his clothes and she noted to herself to get him out of them once they got back.

They soon got to the door to his quarters and it slid open for them and she still carried him inside. Bringing him over to the bed, she faced it backwards to get him to slide off of her back onto his bed, but he still clung to her. She knew she shouldn't just drop him so she tried to move her elbows at least to give him the hint to let go.

This would be a million times easier if she could just  _tell_  him to get off of her. But in his current state, would he even listen to her anyway?

Whether he got the hint or just lost his balance, Venom eventually let go of her and landed softly onto the bed in a seated position. Quiet turned around and noticed how he was slowly going backward and she hastily grabbed his arm to have him seated upright properly.

The way his clothes reeked of alcohol from spilling on himself was getting too much for her so she helped him with getting his shirt off, like she had made of note of just a few minutes ago. Luckily, he was only dressed in a fatigue shirt and pants and not all of his usual gear. After his shirt was off, she kneeled on the ground and started untying his boots. Venom slightly swayed, still humming to himself. 

Quiet was praying internally that right now would not be the time he decided to puke with her right below him. After she was done with his getting his boots off, Quiet stood back up and placed her hands on his shoulders. 

 _That's better..._ She thought to herself now that the smell had decreased slightly.  _That_ _should be enough, I'm sure he'll shower in the morning once he's sober._

He looked up at her, his face still red and that grin still in place.

"Hi, Quiet." He said to her childishly and she couldn't help but let out a small laugh. She never expected an intimidating man like him to become so...  _cute_  when drunk.

"You're so pretty. You know that? You're so, so, sooooo pretty." He slurred again at her and Quiet's smile faded. While shaking her head, she turned his shoulders while pushing him so he'd get the hint to lay down on his stomach. She didn’t need him choking on his vomit if he did end up puking. Venom complied, again making Quiet happy that this was going somewhat easy, and lied down on his stomach with the side on his face on his pillow and one leg and arm off the side of the bed. Quiet was worried that the side of his face he was on would bother his shrapnel but the pillow seemed soft enough to not do so. Quiet got him medicine and a glass of water for the morning and put it on his bedside table.

Figuring she had done enough, she turned to leave. Venom, even while this drunk, seemed to get it that she was leaving. The arm he had off the side of the bed reached out and grabbed her, pulling her downwards. Not expecting this, Quiet fell on her butt with her back to the bed. She felt his breath on her neck and his arm was now lazily slung on her shoulder, his hand resting right above her hip.

"Don't... go, Quiet." He muttered to her and she bit her lip, cursing this whole situation. 

_Why can't you be like this when you're sober?_

After a few moments of silence, Quiet accepted her fate and rested her head back against the side of his mattress. Definitely not the comfiest position, but she'd do it for him.

_Fine. I'll_ _stay._

She closed her eyes and listened to his breathing behind her. 

It was actually soothing...

Until he let out a hiccup.

 _If_ _you puke on me though I_ will _punch you in the face._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venom awakens with a hangover and a hazy memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! I'm back again with a part two to this sweet little fic~

A sharp pain cracked through his brain as Venom slowly opened his eyes. Immediately having to squeeze them shut again, Venom gripped his pillow tightly, trying to keep everything in his stomach and not up his throat. He breathed deeply through his nose and rolled onto his back. The sun shined onto his face and he put his arm over his face.

 _What... What the_ hell  _happened last night?_

A small groan slipped from his lips as he felt his brain throb in his skull. Another attempt was made to open his eyes and he was able to keep them slightly open this time. Well, his eye that wasn't covered by his signature eyepatch. His lone eye scanned his room and he came to the conclusion that he had made it to his quarters.

_I need... something to stop this awful pain..._

Very carefully, Venom sat up in his bed and he let out a sigh, the act already exhausting him even more than he already was.

 _Great. I'm going to be_ so _useful today like this..._

He noticed the water and medication on his bedside table and he felt himself lighten up. 

"Good thing I was smart last night and set this up for myself." He grumbled to himself as reached for the medication and water. After taking the medication, he laid back down on his back. He'd have to get up eventually but Venom decided in the moment to go back to sleep.

\---

It was around noon when Venom emerged from his quarters, freshly showered and feeling slightly better from his night of drinking shenanigans. As he made his way around the main command platform, he noticed that there weren't many Dogs out and about. The usual bustling platform seemed to still be in sleep mode. There was barely anyone out, the sounds here were mostly the ocean below and the seagulls in the sky above. It was weirding out Venom until he heard gunshots.

His head jerked in the direction of the loud noise and saw a glimpse of Ocelot around the corner of one the huge buildings on this platform. Making his way over, he saw that Ocelot was doing his usual target practice with a small handful of Dogs.

Ocelot turned towards him and gave him a half smile.

"Continue practicing what I just showed you for the time being." Ocelot ordered to the Dogs over his shoulder before walking up to Venom. "Mornin' Boss." He greeted Venom and Venom nodded his head in response. His gaze went to the practicing Dogs and then back to Ocelot.

"Where is everybody?" He asked him, his arms now folded across his chest. Ocelot quirked his brow at him and smirked.

“By the time midnight came ‘round last night, you made the call that people could sleep in if they chose to.” Ocelot answered him, that smirk never leaving his face. Venom’s eyebrows tensed as he visibly tried to think back to the prior evening.

"Don't have much of a memory of last night, do you, Boss?"

Venom stared over at him and tried to recall what happened. There was obviously drinking, and he remembered his small group of Dogs he was hanging out with. After that it was a bit of a blur and next thing he remembered was waking up this morning.

"I mean, I don't think we went too crazy." Venom replied, keeping his face expressionless. If that’s what he said, then it's what he said, he supposed.

Ocelot shrugged his shoulders but his smirk still didn't leave his face.

"Well, I suppose for you it didn't hurt that you had your little helper."

That comment left Venom dumbfounded. What helper? He didn't remember anyone helping him out last night. If anyone did, it was himself when he left himself some medicine to take in the morning. 

Ocelot was easily able to read the confusion on Venom's face and shook his head. The way this man could be so oblivious sometimes...

The two stood in silence as Ocelot waited patiently for Venom to figure it out. He found this quite amusing and was keeping a poker face to not show it. After a few more moments of silence, he decided to throw him a bone.

"Really? Can’t remember any of that last night?" Ocelot questioned him and Venom only shook his head. "It was Quiet."

A look of realization spread across Venom's face and moments from last night suddenly filled his mind. She was the one who stopped him from drinking himself into even more a mess than he already was, she was the one who helped him to his room,  _she_  was the one who left him medicine for the morning.

"I... I gotta go." Venom muttered out and promptly left the training area. Ocelot watched after him, still shaking his head.

\---

Music softly played, the sun was bright above and Quiet was lounging in her cell as usual. Dressed in only her bikini, she lazily kicked her legs while on laying on her stomach. Her head was resting on her crossed arms in front of her and her eyes were closed as she soaked up the sun above. Luckily, after the shenanigans of last night, there weren't many soldiers out and about to bother her today. She was grateful for it and wanted to take advantage of this rare span of alone time. 

Soon enough though, she heard footsteps coming towards her cell. Usually, she would be annoyed by this, but she knew whose footsteps these were. A small smile spread across her face and she decided to keep her current position. He came down the stairs and she heard him stop at the base of them. She could feel him watching her. 

Slowly opening her eyes, she turned her head so that her chin was resting on her folded arms now and she was looking right at him. 

Walking over to her, he sat down on the ground in front of her bed, so they were on level with each other, the bars of her cell separating them. The two sat in silence for a few moments, typical for them. Thinking that this was it was, as they had done this numerous times before, Quiet rested her head back down and stretched her hands out in front of her. Her hands now dangled slightly over her bed.

Time moved slowly when the two of them were together. All she could hear was her music, the seagulls above and his light breathing in front of her. It was one of the most peaceful days on Mother Base yet. If she still had the need to breathe, she would've let out a content sigh at this time. 

What brought her out of her relaxed state though was the feel of Venom's flesh hand gently holding one of hers. Opening her eyes once more and looking over at him, she saw him staring at her hand. Her face flushed slightly at his sudden touch but she didn't pull away.

He seemed to be lost in thought as he stared and she waited patiently to see if he would say anything. Internally, she was dying to know what was going through his head but she couldn't just ask him out right. This was one of those times that being able to communicate normally would’ve been mighty convenient. 

"I..." He finally spoke up, barely a mutter. She titled her head at him to show that she was listening. "I wanted to thank you for last night." He told her, still looking at her hand. She let out a small chuckle and nodded her head. 

So, he did remember what happened last night. 

"But... I also want to apologize for you having to do that." He grumbled, a light blush spreading across his face. A smirk broke out across Quiet's face. 

He was being cute again like last night and she was eating it up. 

Although, while she  _was_  enjoying this, what she  _really_  wanted to know was how much he remembered of last night. Did he remember him calling her pretty? Or how he asked her to stay with him? She had stayed until sunrise and decided that was a good time to retreat back to her cell before anyone got suspicious. Now seeing that no one was really around though made her feel like she could have stayed longer.

Quiet decided to play dumb since it seemed like he didn't notice her smirk right now.

Giving his hand a squeeze so he'd finally look up her, she tilted her head again to try to show confusion. This was how she was hoping she could get him to spill a little more about last night.

When he looked up at her though, he had a look of being dumbfounded on his face and he stared at her. Quiet genuinely titled her head this time at him and it seemed to snap him out of whatever thought process he was in the middle of. He licked his lips and looked down at the ground again.

"I mean... How you had to carry me to my quarters because I had drunk myself into oblivion." He mumbled more to himself than to her. She still caught it, as she always does and Quiet squeezed his hand once more. By the look on his face, she figured that was the most she was going to get out of him and she moved to put her head back down.

The silence from before came back but Quiet didn't mind. She couldn't expect him to remember absolutely everything from last night, especially what words were said. 

\---

Venom stared at the ground. 

His breathing was faster than before and his face felt even more flushed.

The more he talked with her about last night, the more he started to remember. Along with getting him into bed, she had helped him with getting his shirt and shoes off, which made his stomach turn thinking about it.

_Why do I feel like I said something to her?_

Venom squeezed his eyes shut and wracked his brain, trying to recollect his memories from last night. 

He felt Quiet squeeze his hand again and he looked up her to see her stunning green eyes expressing concern for him. Her soft lips were slightly parted and he just stared at her, her face halting his mind to a stop.

That was when he remembered what he said to her.

\---

"I..." Venom did his usual start and stop, but this time he kept his eyes on Quiet. She wasn't able to read his expression this time but she listened intently to hear what he had to say.

"I wasn't lying last night." He said to her, looking straight at her, his tone unfaltering.

Quiet stared at him and felt her face slowly heat up at his words. 

She didn't even need to confirm what he was talking about.

Her stomach did a small flip but a soft smile slowly began to spread across her face. 

To his surprise, she pulled her hand away from his and cloaked herself out of his eye sight. Staying seated as he was, Venom turned his head from side to side looking for her. His movement stopped when he felt a hand on the back of his head. 

Just as Quiet came back into his field of vision, Venom felt the small sensation of lips being pressed against his forehead. He stared at her neck and shoulders in shock as Quiet was knelt next to him, giving him a small, gentle kiss placed right upon his forehead. Quiet pulled away and sat fully next to him, looking away but still having a smile on her face. A small smile broke across Venom’s own face as he gazed at her. 

His hand moved over to hers and he held it once more causing Quiet to look over at him.

Neither of them said anything more.

Just two small smiles were shared together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! It feels so good to write these guys again!  
> [MGS Tumblr is pudgyvenomsnake.tumblr.com!!]

**Author's Note:**

> Just gave her a little bit more attitude, I hope it actually came across funny xD  
> Thank you for reading!!  
> [MGS Tumblr is pudgyvenomsnake.tumblr.com!!]


End file.
